Comfort
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry's feeling down, but a little comfort from Severus could bring him up again.


Title: Comfort

Summary: Harry's feeling down, but a little comfort from Severus could bring him up again.

Timeline: It takes twenty years after the battle.

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's note: It's been awhile since I've written HP! So no flames please!

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the graves in front of him. It's been 20-years since the final battle of you-know-who and he was now 37 and officially married. Who would have thought? Who would have thought that the boy-who-lived would get married?<p>

Every year, at this precise date, he always visited the graves of the ones that have been lost during battle. Those graves belonged to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, his mom & dad, etc… He was indeed in Godric Hallow at the moment.

It was getting late and he should be back at home with his husband. Yes, you heard that right, he was married to a man. But not just any man, this man's name is Severus Snape. His relationship with Ginny Weasley after the battle didn't last long. He found himself drifting apart from her and he found himself getting closer and closer to Severus Snape as Harry had forgiven Snape ever since he told him the truth.

It was an emotional scene that Harry found out the truth about he and Lily and the fact that Snape was protecting him all this time. During the trial of Severus Snape, Harry was on his side and told the new Minister of Ministry of Magic exactly what happened during those past years of Severus Snape. Thus that cleared all charges and Severus Snape was a free man. After that, Harry visited Snape once or twice a week and after a month, Snape had kissed him while Harry responded back.

He was still friends with Ron Weasley who was married with his other best friend, Hermione Granger as the two have two children of their own. Draco Malfoy disliked the idea that his godfather is with him, but if Harry was the one who makes him happy, Draco doesn't mind, as long as his godfather is happy. After all, Draco is married to none other than Neville Longbottom. Who would have thought that?

Ginny Weasley also gotten married and she's married to Luna Lovegood. Everyone that Harry knew at Hogwarts either died or gotten married right after the battle.

"Tempus," Harry muttered the spell as he saw that the time was 10pm. He disapparated from Godric Hallow, and he found himself standing in front of a small house in Spinner's End. He smiled as he saw a light coming from the window and he knew that Severus must be reading in the small library/office room.

He got the key from his pocket to open the door to go inside. Immediately, he saw Severus turning to look at him as he put his paper down on the desk. "I was getting worried there for a moment. I was debating to see if I should look for you myself over there," he said as he got up and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry smiled as he kissed back. "Did anything bad happen while I was away?" He asked as he took off his coat and began walking to the kitchen.

"Yes," Severus replied with a grimaced as Harry saw that his dinner was prepared and he got ready to warm it but stopped as he looked at Severus. "We have to babysit Rose and Hugo tomorrow. Ron and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts to help Neville something out for his class," Severus explained.

"I'm sure everything would be fine tomorrow, Severus. I'll be here to help you out," Harry replied as he had a day off from the Ministry of Magic tomorrow.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Severus asked as he looked at his husband's face.

"I…" Harry muttered as he sighed and looked at Severus, "I miss them Severus. I'm an only child of the Potter's, and I want my name to go beyond. I want us to have kids," he said as he looked at Severus hopefully.

Severus stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Harry, I told you many times before, it is difficult for a male Wizard to get pregnant. Only a select few did and it was with complications," he added.

"I know, it's just…" Harry said as tears were flowing down.

Severus went to him and stood behind him as he hugged him from behind for comfort. "I know Harry, I know," Severus said quietly and the two stayed that way until Harry's tears stopped.

"Thank you Severus," Harry replied with a smile as he looked at his husband.

"Anytime," Severus replied and he leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips again and Harry knew that every time he was down, he could always count on Severus for comfort.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

me: I was just watching the trailer of HP DH Pt. 2, and for some reason, this idea got to me so I wrote it. It's my own ending of the book (sort of).

Harry: Well, we'll be onto the next story soon.

me: Yea, I'm into Harry Potter again since the final movie is this Friday. I can't believe it!

Severus: Review and update.


End file.
